The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning records.
With the increasing use of stereophonic and other recorded media equipment, persons have an increasing awareness of the care and preservation required of the recorded media in the form of fragile phonograph records. Therefore, a need has arisen for devices for cleaning records.
A major problem in record cleanliness is pocketed electron charges, which is a condition attracting and holding dust and airborne pollutants to the record surface. Additionally, this condition creates an ideal environment for the maintenance of microorganisms. Therefore, a need has further arisen for apparatus for cleaning records by eliminating the plus and minus electrons (static charges) held on the record surface and for eliminating all microorganisms, dust, and other pollutants which may be also located on the record.
Further, a need has arisen for apparatus for cleaning records that is of a simple design, easy to use, the maximizes the material used.